The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Gabriel's freezing and the only one that can make him better is his Sammy, but he doesn't know if his hunter is willing to take the next step. Plus following rules was never Gabriel's strongest trait. But with their future child on the line will Gabriel be able to man up and is Sam really as ready for this as he says he is?
1. Chapter 1

**The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition- Chapter 1**

_Rule one: Choose a mate who can protect you and your future offspring, who can provide for you, and who you feel a connection with. Do not attempt to bond with anyone of unequal power or status. If you are already in a relationship you must pursue that bond to the best of your ability before trying to look elsewhere for a mate._

Gabriel was never one for following the rules, actually he tried his best to do the exact opposite of them most the time especially where heaven was concerned. But in certain situations even he knew when he had no choice but to follow them... Like now for instance. He was buried under the 12 blankets he had summoned trying to get warm but still not managing it despite the heat of the fire he had in the fireplace across from him and the fact his room said the temperature was a warm 87 degrees. Not to mention he was wearing three layers under the blankets. He knew why he was so cold, and he knew the exact way he could get warm of course, but that lead him back to the rules and he really didn't want to do this right now. But... He was nesting.

Nesting wasn't like what you'd think right off the bat, well actually it was, but not exactly. Yes, nesting meant Gabriel wanted a little tiny fledgling with golden curls and a grin like his own and the craving for that was nearly overpowering, but he was an angel which meant there was more to it then just partnering up and doing the bedtime tango. He had to find a mate, he had to follow the rules, and he hated it because if he didn't then he'd never get over the side effects his nesting period had on him- like being extremely cold.

Now, don't get Gabriel wrong, he wasn't so much against following rules that he normally wouldn't just suck it up and follow them to get out of a jam like this, but... These rules were very specific in who he could choose as his mate, as in, he could only pursue a mating bond with one person at the current time and that one person probably wouldn't like the idea very much. Yeah, Sam had been glad he wasn't dead and had welcomed him back like the prodigal, and yeah he and the giant Winchester might have started a relationship that was a little more then casual sex because Sam never just had sex it had to have meaning and Gabriel had always had this weird soft spot for the kid. But a baby? Mating? Sam would freak out.

But the rules clearly stated that if the angel had any prior or current relationships that they had to be pursued to the best of Gabriel's ability before he could turn elsewhere. Until Sam actually rejected Gabriel's advances he was Gabriel's only choice. And it only seemed to be getting colder as Gabriel kept putting off talking to him.

"Oh fuck it!" Gabriel finally growled and snapped away everything before vanishing to where he knew Sam was working a vamp case in Arizona.

Sure enough Sam was sitting at a motel table in the cheapest place they could find typing away in a web browser looking for how he and Dean could most easily kill the vampires. He jumped a little at Gabriel's arrival but a small smirk quickly turned up his lips when he took in what Gabriel was wearing.

"Gabriel... Are you wearing a parka? In the middle of Summer, in Arizona? Is this some sort of new idea to try to get me into your pants?" He asked trying not to laugh as the angel frowned and curled up under the blankets looking close to crying which made Sam grow concerned. "Gabe?" He asked and it caused the angel to snap.

"It isn't funny Sam! I'm fucking freezing and nothing will make it better and my stomach hurts too much to eat candy and my wings are hurting and... Oh god I can't fucking take this anymore!" He whined pathetically. Sam looked at his laptop before shutting it and walking over to his pouty boyfriend crawling in bed with him and peeling the parka and the hoodie he was wearing under the parka off tossing them aside as he curled around Gabriel leading his body heat to the stressed archangel.

"Why are you like this? Is it like an angel cold or something? Are you on your monthly?" He teased rubbing his hands on Gabriel's hearing the soft sigh as the angel finally started to feel warmer. Then Gabriel groaned at how close Sam was.

"Worse... I'm nesting. Ugh, it's the worst fucking thing ever. I'm cold and hungry and aching all over and it's going to be like this for my father knows how long unless... But I can't and it's just awful because last time it took two decades for me to get over it." He complained his little pause catching Sam's attention.

"Unless what? Because there is no way I'm putting up with a PMSing archangel for the next half of my life. How do we make you better, what exactly is nesting anyway?" He asked and Gabriel wiggled around a bit in his arms so he could see Sam's face.

"I'm, uh, well you see... Look Sam, there comes a time in an angels long eternal existence that we crave something more, like a family and cute fluffy little fledglings. We have no control over it but it freaking sucks! Because unless I find a freaking mate and have that little fledgling then I'm stuck for thus until it feels like going away. That's why I came here because until you... Until you tell me no, I can't go to anyone else for... Help. Plus, I care about you and cheating on you just to feel better would be a dick move even for me." He muttered. Sam was pretty much frozen beside him for a second beside him before to Gabriel's surprise he started to laugh and pulled the tiny archangel closer under the blankets to rest his chin on Gabriel's chocolate scented hair.

"You... You are such a girl Gabe. It's adorable really. You're scared that I'd tell you no? I told you this already, I love you. Forever. As in eternity Gabe. I already thought about kids and all the little details when I first agreed to sleep with you. I was thinking more along the lines of adoption but if there's some other way to get a kid... Then okay. Let's do that. But no turning me into a girl or anything." Sam told him kissing his nose with a grin at Gabriel's surprised look.

"Wait, so... Yes? You want to have a fledgling with me? You're okay with, ya know, family stuff?" He asked a little confused expecting Sam to have freaked out over the whole thing.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes. I've always wanted a family of my own Gabriel. While, again, I thought we'd have to adopt, I did want a family with you eventually anyway. Now I don't know the first thing about fledglings but if I get to have a baby that's half you and half me then even better. Can you please explain this all a little more though?" He asked and Gabriel kissed him passionately tangling his hands in Sam's hair while Sam squeaked in shock before melting into the kiss.

"Okay. There's a process we gotta follow. You know I'm not one to follow the rules but these are ones we have to follow or things won't work right. I already did step one and found my mate. Next step is we gotta find a nest... A place to raise our kid. According to the rules it has to be safe, comfortable, and both of us have to agree on it." Gabriel told Sam pressing his toes against his hunter's denim clad thighs getting a low hiss when Sam felt how cold his feet were.

"Mmm okay. House hunting then. I can do that. You are freaking freezing you know that? The sooner we complete this the better. It's good right now because Cas called Dean out yesterday needing some help with something and Dean called saying it might take a while. I was planning on calling someone else to take the hunt anyway." He told him and Gabriel started to laugh.

"Maybe we won't be the only two needing a place of our own then..." He smirked and Sam's eyes sparkled.

"I knew it! The stares were just too much. Well we should get started then..." He chuckled but neither of them moved just yet too comfortable in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this. If you like this you might want to try <span>The Rules of Nesting: Angel Edition<span> for some Destiel fun. Some of the rules will change between the two and the stories are happening around the same time. This one starts a few days after the destiel one. If you have other pairings you want me to do let me know and all ideas, or tips and reviews make me very happy._


	2. Chapter 2

The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition- Chapter 2

_Rule Two: Once a suitable mate had been found and has agreed to the production of offspring a proper nest must be found or made. It must be strong, safe, and cozy enough so your future fledglings will be safe and unable to be reached by others who might wish them harm. It must also keep your fledglings contained so they won't reek havoc upon others either._

"I like this one..." Gabriel told Sam pointing to a huge house with three stories and a tower claiming to have 10 rooms and 7 bathrooms. Sam sighed shaking his head and turned the page of the magazine Gabriel was looking through. Gabriel pouted.

"Sammy... I want a nice place for our fledgling. It has to be perfect. Why can't it be that one?" He whined still curled to Sam's side leeching off the warmth of his boyfriend's body.

"Because our child won't need five rooms all to themselves Gabriel. Because I don't have the money for that, and because there is no way we are living in anything that posh and defined. I'm not that type of person and you know it. I want a neighborhood where I won't stand out like a sore thumb and attract too much attention. We're trying to protect our baby not make them a huge target." Sam growled out stressed out by Gabriel's seeming lack of perspective and the annoyance he was feeling over house shopping with the angel when all he kept pointing out were mansions and castles. It was irritating.

Sam immediately regretted his harsh tone when Gabriel scooted away and wrapped himself into a ball the archangel's eyes watering. Normally Gabriel would have insulted him and been done with it but the nesting bit made the angel emotional and now he was crying. Sam sighed and tried to pulled his angel back to him but Gabriel refused to budge.

"I just want our baby to have nice stuff. He shouldn't have to grow up in the impala like you did! He needs a house that's big where he can run and play and be safe!" Gabriel sobbed and Sam flinched a bit hurt by that though he just pushed away his feelings to comfort his lover.

"Gabriel... I know that... I'm sorry. But look at this my way please? In a house that big our baby will get lost. The place will feel empty and cold. You're right, I've never really had a place of my own before, just the impala, but do we really need three stories and a tower? How about something more like this?" He said gently hiding the hurt the best he could and pushing his magazine over for Gabriel to see the home he had been looking at. It was a smaller one story farm house with five bedrooms two bathrooms and a small barn out back where Sam could keep all the hunting stuff away from their kid. They'd get the surrounding land with it and while not completely cut off it did provide some isolation for them.

"We can have a play room for them, a office for me, their bedroom, a guest room for Dean and Cas come over and our room. The barn can be for the hunting stuff so they don't get into it and get hurt and we'd have land for them to play on outside when they're older without anyone really being close enough to bother us. Bobby's place is only around a two hour drive from here and while it seems remote the nearest town is only a couple miles away." Sam told him yelping when Gabriel suddenly tackled him into a kiss sobbing in his arms seeming a mess.

"I'm sorry Sammy! I didn't mean to be mean! It's perfect I just was being picky and I love you and I didn't mean what I said about you not having a house and I'm sorry!" He cried clutching Sam's shirt and Sam pulled him into his lap rocking him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh. Shhh. It's okay Gabriel. It's okay you didn't upset me. Shh. I know it's hard for you right now just calm down. I love you too. I'm not going anywhere just calm down." He said slowly calming the angel until Gabriel fell asleep in his arms making Sam smile and kiss his cheek before pulling out his phone to call the number in the add. They'd have to make sure the place was right for them and in good condition before buying it but he felt they were one step closer to getting their fledgling and that thought made him grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition- chapter three**

_Rule three: Once the first two steps have been completed you must now produce your offspring. This can be done in one of several ways including sexual intercourse, a soul merging spell, or in special situations by a life siphon._

Gabriel smiled as he cuddled with Sam in their bed in their new house and for a second his nesting urges fell away to peaceful bliss. That was until Sam opened his big mouth. "So what do we have to do next? You still haven't explained how two men can have a baby together." Sam muttered and Gabriel sighed not wanting to move from his current position.

"Soul merging. There's a spell in old Enochian that we can use to create a child. But the child won't be how you think they will... Ugh it's complicated and you won't understand until we do it. Come on, we should get started sooner rather then later." He grumbled standing up and shivering as the cold immediately returned as he left the warmth of Sam's arms.

Gabriel lead Sam out to a table in their living room grabbing a bowl he had already prepared. Inside were some basic spell ingredients, some rarer ones, and both Gabriel and Sam's blood. Gabriel looked at Sam and smiled softly. "Are you sure about this? This is your last chance at backing out..." He said but Sam kissed him and grinned.

"I'm ready Gabriel. Let's have a baby. I want to start our family." He confirmed making Gabriel grin more widely before he closed his eyes focusing his grace and started the spell his voice taking an almost melodious sound as he spoke the words in his native language. Sam watched as both he and Gabriel started to glow first dimly then brighter and brighter until it was all he could see but it never seemed to hurt his eyes. Finally Gabriel took Sam's hands and clasped them together with his own and the light went away and everything seemed normal again.

"Gabe... Did it work?" Sam asked looking around not sure if anything had happened but Gabriel's smile told him something must have to make the archangel look so delighted. Gabriel didn't answer Sam but just opened their hands to show him a tiny palm sized ball of soft ice blue light. Sam was surprised and a bit awed at it since it was so small but still so very bright.

"Yes, it worked. That's our baby... They're just a soul right now, a weak soul, but as time passes they'll start to form an identity and a body of their own until they're just as flesh as you or me right now." He said softly the same sort of awe in his own voice as the little light started to shake like it was frightened and Gabriel started to coo to it softly making Sam smile.

It was weird to think that a tiny floating ball of light was his kid but seeing Gabriel so joyful as he cooed and nuzzled his cheek against the light was enough for him to give it a chance. "What do we call them Gabe? We can't really name them yet I guess but I'm not calling our baby an it either. I'd be fine with he or she but they don't have a gender yet." Sam asked and very gently brushed a finger against the light his smile growing when it made the light flutter in a way that seemed to be happy.

"We'll call them Flutter. It can be a nickname until they're ready for a real name. It works for either gender and they do seem to flutter a lot." He said carrying their little Flutter to the room where he had set up a little nest for them already having known what would happen. The nest looked very much like a cloud to Sam and he smirked wondering if Gabriel was created and raised this same way with a cloud nest of his own.

"Do we need to feed Flutter? Or what do we need to do to help him or her?" Sam asked curiously as he ran his finger over the light again and Gabriel smiled seeing the soft stream of light Flutter seemed to pull from Sam when he touched it.

"Flutter will get energy from my grace or your soul when they need it. She or he will need us to help teach him or her things. Flutter is a conscious being now and by the time they finish their body, they'll be around the size of a three year old roughly and definitely more intelligent." He told Sam and the hunter nodded taking it all in. It was going to be a strange few months.

"So, we just take flutter with us and let them watch, and explain things, that makes sense. Will Flutter sleep?" He asked and Gabriel nodded wrapping his arms around Sam.

"Yeah, they'll sleep through the night. The light will dim. We'll have to take our little light out sometime too so they can see things and other kids and such. I have a cloaking spell that should hide them." He said and they watched as the light dimmed a little cuddling down in the cloud nest. Sam smiled already attached to his little light excited for what their future would be. "Welcome to the family." He whispered fondly.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement! I'm already working on more chapters and I might be doing more pairings too. Sorry if it's short, right now I've typing everything on my iPad mini and it makes things look longer then they are. So ideas for the kid are welcome-boy? girl? Angel? looks? Feel free to send in ideas or reviews since they all make my day.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. A mix of writer's block and life. If you all have any idea's for rules let me know. I have one more chapter to put up besides this one. Also I'm sorry it's short but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to just post it. **

* * *

><p><em>Rule Four: Once your have been blessed with a fledgling you need to bond with your child. Make sure that they spend plenty of time with you and your mate so they can learn from both of you and grow<strong>.<strong>_

The next few months were a little strange for Sam as he got used to his baby being a ball of light but he followed Gabriel's lead and he loved Melody more then anything. Now she had finally gained a real body Sam found it easier to bond with her though. She was a chubby baby with her papa's floppy brown hair and dimples but her daddy's bright honey colored eyes and love of sweets. The light that used to glow around her was now focused on her back and formed little ice blue wings she loved to use to hit people with when bored or upset.

Sam yawned and stretched feeling the bed around him realizing Gabriel had already gotten up before sitting up himself and looking at the time groaning when he saw he had slept in. As he walked through the house in his sweatpants he heard some music and wandered toward it smiling once he got to the kitchen and saw the source. Gabriel was frying up some eggs for breakfast and had Melody in her high chair nearby. Sam guessed he had turned on the radio to listen to while cooking but from what he could tell the poor attempt at eggs had been forgotten as Gabriel got into the music dancing around the kitchen singing along while Melody cheered and wiggled in her seat trying to dance like her daddy.

Sam got out his phone and started recording them as Gabriel picked up their daughter twirling them around making her squeal excitedly. One twirl Gabriel caught sight of Sam standing in the doorway and stopped his cheeks turning pink as he remembered breakfast and sat Melody back down to try to save it. Their daughter made a sound of disgruntled confusion and reached back for Gabriel wanting to dance some more but he was too busy cursing and flipping switches to see.

Sam put his phone away saving the video and walked over to Melody picking her up. "It's okay Daddy's just embarrassed I caught him having fun without me and that he ruined breakfast. Gabe, forget it. I'll help you clean it all up later. You didn't have to stop on my account. You two looked cute." Sam said walking over and turning off the stove for his panicking angel before pulling him away from the blackened pans.

Gabriel sighed blushing deeper. "I'm sorry. I wanted to do something for you for your birthday... We were going to give you breakfast in bed then we were going to go out but... I got distracted and ruined it... Sorry." He said looking down at his feet shamefully.

Sam snorted and kissed Gabriel cheek. "Gabe, thank you. But seeing you dancing with our daughter like a goof ball was worth just as much as anything else you could have given. You both looked so happy." Sam told him smiling and Melody whined reaching for Gabriel with grabby hands. "Da! Da!" She cried and Sam and Gabriel both smiled at her saying her first word.

Gabriel grinned and took her from Sam kissing her cheeks. "I'm right here princess. Sammy she said daddy! She talked!" He said happily and Sam hated to burst his bubble.

"I think she was trying to say dance Gabe... Look." He said as their daughter wriggled around to the music and Gabriel pouted.

"Oh... Well I guess that's still a good first word... Dada is better but I'll take what I get." He said spinning them around and Melody giggled resting her head on his shoulder happily.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rule Five: At the age of three or older, depending on the rank of angel and species of your mate, your child may get their first ability. No matter what it is, nurture it and teach them to grow with it. Do not let them believe their talents are useless or unwanted. This may cause them to wilt and go away and possibly ruin your fledglings abilities permanently._

Gabriel was getting annoyed. He loved his little girl more then anything or one he knew, besides his father but that was a different sort of love anyway and Sam obviously meant nearly as much but their child would always come first now, but if Gabriel had to stop her from, nope there she goes again.

"Melody Desiree Winchester, so help me father I will put you in time out if you do it." He said making the fledgling freeze her hand half way to where her pad of paper and crayons were on the table. Gabriel watched as she bit her lip and looked down shamefully before running off out of his sight making him rub his face with his hand.

Melody was starting to get her powers and much to Gabriel's pleasure and displeasure she was taking after him in her talents. Illusion was not a common power among Angels and Gabriel knew that only one other beside himself had ever been able to master it, though Lucifer hardly used his talent for it. So Gabriel was beyond proud of his little girl once he realized she could make her drawings come to life and dance around. Until the little rascals decided to lay siege to their house and Melody had no idea how to make them go away. It had taken Gabriel three days to clean the mess up and get rid of all of them and he was an archangel.

That's why he had taken all her art supplies and moved them out of her room, much to her disappointment, and into the dining room where he could keep an eye on it. He planned on them working together on it but today he was exhausted from the drain stopping her creations had on his powers and more cranky then usual. Especially since Sam had to leave to go on a hunt he had forbidden Gabriel from helping with and had no idea about their daughter's escapades.

Hearing her crying Gabriel sighed again and got up feeling bad for the tone he had used with her. It wasn't her fault she couldn't control her powers yet. She was only three and could barely talk in full sentences let alone command an army of doodle warriors to dispel after accidentally making them. "Mel? Can I come in? I'm sorry for talking to you so mean." Gabriel asked knocking on her door. He listened to some shuffling before there was click and then the sound of her jumping on her bed most likely worming under the blankets too.

"No! Go away!" She yelled at him and he frowned not liking that it was his fault she was so upset. The two of them were usually really close and nearly joined at the hip.

"Mel... Can't I at least talk with you about this?" He tired after a couple seconds and suddenly the radio in her room clicked on just loud enough to drown out his voice. He got the message and sauntered back to the kitchen trying to figure out what to do and nearly had a heart attack when Sam wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek not having heard his mate come in.

"Are you okay? Where's Melody? I picked her up a treat on the way home and I wanna see her. Why's all her stuff out here anyway?" Sam asked walking over to her note book and smiling as he flipped through it. Gabriel let out a sigh.

"I believe that Melody is in her room still crying. I... I got a bit snippy with her and I tried to apologize but she's mad at me. It's just... She's getting her powers Sam. She can bring her drawings to life... I spent nearly this whole week trying to hunt down the little doodle monsters and get rid of them and it wore me out, most of the reason I'm so cranky right now. I moved her stuff out her so I can keep an eye on it and make sure it doesn't happen again." He muttered crossing his arms while Sam's smile faded and he walked back over to Gabriel.

"I thought we were supposed to be supportive of her gifts when she got them Gabe?" He asked massaging his little angel's shoulders making him deflate.

"I am supportive! I think it's great that she can do that! But even archangels don't have an unlimited supply of grace Sam. If she did it again right now I wouldn't have the energy to get rid of them again." He admitted leaning back into Sam's touch. Sam shook his head.

"Really? I don't think she'd tell me the same thing. Let me restate what you told me. Our daughter got her first power right? And you spent the next amount of time destroying what she made, taking everything away that she could use to use her power again, and yelling at her for trying to use her drawing pad even if she might not of been planning to use her powers at all but only draw? She probably thinks she did something wrong now." Sam said calmly while Gabriel realized his hunter was right. He had freaked out a little bit but that didn't mean he wanted Melody to think what she did was bad. He was about to say as much but Sam just turned him toward her room.

"I'll wait right here for you to apologize and make sure she knows you're very proud of her and were just acting crazy for no reason." Sam said and Gabriel rolled his eyes smiling a little as he went back to his daughter's room knocking again.

"Melody, I know you don't wanna talk but then I just want you to listen. I'm sorry for snapping at you and I want you to know I'm not trying to stop you from using your powers. I think they're very cool and I wanna help you learn how to do it even better. Just imagine what we can do to your Uncle Dean with them! We could have an army of flowers cover him up, or draw pieces of pie that'll fly away from him. It'll be fun! I'm just really tired right now so I didn't want you doing it alone." He told her through the door and he watched as she opened it looking at him with puffy red eyes and a runny nose from crying.

"W-why did you make them go away then? I liked my picture people... But you got rid of them..." She sniffled and Gabriel knelt down wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"I was worried you couldn't control them and that you might get hurt. This power is a very strong one and if you messed up it might have hurt you. I can't have my princess getting hurt like that so I got scared and got rid of them. Then that made me tired so I got cranky and snapped at you instead of explaining things. Can you forgive me?" He asked softly looking into her eyes. He still could hardly believe something as wonderful as her came from someone as broken as him and Sam.

"I forgive you mommy. But only if we can have ice cream and I can make the picture people steal Uncle's pie once I get better at it." Melody bargained and Gabriel laughed picking her up.

"Deal. Now how about we see your daddy. He told her he has a treat for you." He told her carrying her out to Sam happy to have that behind them.

It only took a couple of weeks before they snuck up on Dean and Melody had an army of stick figures march into the table and steal the pie from his plate while Dean watched a mixture of horror and disbelief on his face until he saw the pair of tricksters and chased them around his house. Gabriel had never been so proud.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little emotional but I'm thinking once I finish with this and it's Destiel counterpart that I'll add a story for the kids themselves when they're older and this is an important part of Melody's future personality.**

* * *

><p><em>Rule six: Fledglings are not as indestructible as Angels and may have more vulnerability if their other parent isn't an angel as well. Be ready to have to protect your fledgling with your life and do all in your power to keep them alive and healthy since often times angelic healing will not work on your kin.<em>

Gabriel never cried. He whined, he pouted, he threw a fit, and he sometimes let his emotions get away with him and would have some tears but it was short lived. He could only ever remember really truly crying twice in his life. Once when Lucifer fell flaming from heaven into the pit and other when Gabriel ran away and realized none of his brothers cared enough to even try to look for him.

Now as he sat in a hospital waiting room with Sam holding onto him as tightly as the hunter could Gabriel started to cry for the third time terrified for their little family.

It had started as most of their days started, with Melody running into their room and jumping onto their bed excitedly. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Momma! Wake up! It's time to wake up! We gotta have pancakes!" She said cheerfully while Sam and Gabriel both groaned tiredly. But sure enough within a couple of minutes Sam and Gabriel were in the kitchen making their little flutter some chocolate chip pancakes while she reminded them of their schedule for the day.

"We gotta get all ready and go see Cas and then we'll all go to the hospital and Uncle Dean will cry and cry and then get coffee and mope 'cause Cas won't let him stay in the same room when she has the baby. Then we have to wait and wait and wait until the baby is out then Uncle Dean gets to go see the baby then we can see the baby and my cousin is gonna love me cause I'm the most awesome fledgling ever!" She giggled and Gabriel smirked while Sam rolled his eyes putting two pancakes on her plate and cutting them up before giving them to her.

"Actually that's not the plan today kiddo. Uncle Dean and Cas are going to go to the hospital while the three of us go to the park. Uncle Dean will call us if he needs us or after the baby comes, then we'll go see your cousin." Gabriel corrected. Cas was already a week past due so the doctors were going to induce him today and hopefully, if everything went well, they'd have a new little fledgling added to the family by tomorrow. Melody was beyond excited to meet her cousin and had been off the walls all week which is why Sam and Gabriel were so tired.

After breakfast they went to the park close to the hospital and let Melody run around while he and Sam sat at a bench nearby watching her. Sure they got a lot of rude stares but they really didn't care about if other people approved of them if not. "When are we gonna talk to Melody about it Gabe? She's beyond happy to have a cousin, I think she'll be happy to have a little brother or sister too." Sam said wrapping an arm around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel shrugged.

"I don't know Sam. I mean maybe we should wait a while. There's going to be enough excitement with Cas and Dean's little one let alone us having another. And... Honestly? I don't know if I'm ready. I'm still not sure I'm good at this whole parent thing and I'd rather wait until after we get my brothers in the cage before we bring another little angel into this world." He said cuddling into Sam's side.

Sam kissed his forehead. "Then we'll wait as long as you need. We have all of eternity together, what's another few years in that?" He laughed kissing Gabriel. They shouldn't have been so preoccupied. They should have paid more attention to the little on they already had. They only heard the squeal of tires and the loud crash causing them both to jump up. Gabriel ran over to the accident planning to help who he could Sam with him and neither of them thought that their daughter might have been involved. Not until Gabriel saw her there and froze his entire being horror shocked into stillness. She was so pale and there was so much blood.

"Melody! Angel, wake up... Sam! Oh father no..." He said falling to his knees beside his daughter and holding her little hand afraid to touch much else if she broke something. He tried to heal her, but she was a nephil and angelic healing hardly ever worked on them. He nearly smote the paramedic that pushed him away and probably would have if not for Sam grabbing him and dragging him to the officers nearby.

They found out that a kid Melody's supposed age had wanted to get a toy out of his car to show Melody and that some teen drivers had decided it'd be fun to do donuts in the parking lot to show off their new car. Melody and the little boy were just coming back to the park when another car pulled into the parking lot causing the teens to have to pull out of their donut and by the time they saw the kids it had been too late. Melody shoved the other kid hard out of the way and only she got hit. Two of the teens were hurt when their car hit a parked car after Melody but none were that badly injured. Gabriel let Sam go in the ambulance with their daughter while he just angeled himself there.

Now Gabriel and Sam were in the waiting room waiting for news about how bad Melody was and if... If she'd even pull through. Dean was sitting next to them since Cas was already in and as Melody had predicted, Cas had told him to stay out until their baby was born.

"Melody Winchester?" A doctor called as he walked out and Gabriel was by his side in an instant.

"Is she okay? Please tell me my baby's okay. Please..." Gabriel pleaded and the doctor gave him a weary smile.

"She's going to make it through this. She had multiple lacerations and broken bones which luckily didn't puncture anything. However, there is a very large chance she may not walk again. Her spine was damaged and even with therapy many people don't heal completely from that sort of injury." He told them and Gabriel felt his heart clench painfully.

Sam squeezed his shoulder both in reassurance and to reassure himself. At least their daughter was alive. "Can we see her?" Sam asked and the doctor nodded leading them to her room where she was covered in bandages and sleeping thanks to all the pain meds they gave her. He and Gabriel pulled the chairs closer to her and Gabriel held her hand shaking as he sobbed seeing their daughter so hurt. Sam held him and cried into his hair.

It took three days before Melody was in good enough condition for them to let her off some of the meds so she could wake up. Sam had fallen asleep on a spare bed but Gabriel didn't dare even blink as he watched over their little girl. "Momma? What happened?" Melody coughed out and Gabriel grabbed a glass of water from the little table nearby helping her drink a little.

"You and a little boy named Damien had gone to his car to get a toy but a different car hit you... We've been so worried about you angel." He said squeezing her hand gently while Deanna took that in.

"Is Damien okay? Wait... What about my cousin, did Uncle Cas have my cousin okay?" She asked worriedly. Gabriel almost laughed at how much she reminded him of Sam at that moment worried about everyone except herself.

"Your Uncle Cas and little Adam Winchester are just fine. He was gonna name him Dean jr but luckily we talked him out of it. Damien is fine. You pushed him out of the way and he didn't get hurt. He and his mommy stopped by and left this for you though." He said picking up a stuffed dog and giving it to her. Damien's mother, Jasmine, and Gabriel got along really well and they had already decided their kids could have play dates whenever Melody got out of the hospital. Damien had been blaming himself for Melody getting hurt and Gabriel had to explain that the only one at fault was time. He didn't even really blame the teenagers. If the kids had taken another minute getting the toy then it would have been fine. If that other car had waited to turn in to the parking lot it would have been fine, if Gabriel had paid more attention to his little girl then things would have been fine. As it was they just had to accept it happened and move on.

"Adam? That's a cool name. Adam can be the cool cousin since I'm the awesome one. Dean jr would have been a silly name. Can I go see him?" She asked cuddling the teddy and smiling until she tried to move her legs to get off the bed but started to panic when she couldn't. Gabriel flinched noticing.

"I know you're feeling better now princess, but that car... It hurt your legs really really bad. They... The doctors... Say you might not be able to use them anymore. So you're gonna have to use a wheel chair now..." He explained to her slowly not sure how she'd react. She usually took things pretty easily since she inherited his own laid back attitude but this was a huge thing and he was terrified of how upset she was going to be.

"If I can't use them then why didn't they just cut them off? I guess I'd look weird if they did but I'm gonna look weird with my legs flopping around anyway. Can we make my wheelchair look like the impala?! That would be super awesome!" She giggled without a single trace of sadness or anger just seeming relieved to understand and it made Gabriel frown.

"Baby... You aren't upset? You can't use your legs..." He asked confused. Melody rolled her eyes.

"Why would I be upset? I saved Damien like a superhero and I get to have an awesome wheelchair cause you're gonna make it look like the impala! I'd be sad if I couldn't use my hands because then I couldn't draw... I guess I'm a little sad we can't dance together anymore... And I won't be able to jump on your bed anymore... But I can still move around using my chair and you and daddy still love me right? So it's not too bad..." She said looking a little upset before she brightened up again. Gabriel shook his head unable to help but laugh. He and Sam were some of the most pessimistic people he knew and somehow they had created a child that couldn't even force herself to be upset that she would be in a wheelchair for probably the rest of her life. He knew maybe she'd be more upset later once she realized all she wouldn't be able to do but for now seeing her smiling despite everything was just the relief he needed.

"Mmm how about I wake your daddy up from his nap and you and him talk for a while? I'm gonna go get us some ice cream and talk to your nurse." He told her. Sam was estatic seeing their daughter was finally awake and Gabriel promised to bring back some food when he returned.

The nurse was a kindly little woman who seemed to love children so Gabriel felt at ease talking with her. "I'm glad your daughter has such a happy spirit. Most children who I've seen with similar injuries think that their entire lives are gone but your little one is obviously very sure of her family. It's nice to see that she trusts you all so much." The nurse told Gabriel after he explained Melody's reaction and ask about the wheelchair so he could make it look the way she wanted.

When he returned Dean and Cas were there too and Melody was holding her cousin smiling widely at the red faced little fledgling. "Momma look! He's so tiny! I like him." She giggled and Gabriel smiled.

"Mmm he sure is. Seems he likes you too since he stopped that awful wailing he was doing. Glad to see you as a guy again Cassie. Your vessel just looks more you that way." He said patting Castiel's shoulder as his brother took his son back and let Gabriel sit back down next to his daughter.

"His crying is completely normal Gabriel. And I am glad to be myself again as well. We're happy to see Melody awake." Castiel replied defending his son while Gabriel laughed glad to be around his family again.

"Nurse Rose said that we can go home tomorrow but we'll have to come back for a lot of check ups. They wanted us to put you in therapy but I assured her that it'd be best if we just got you home. And I got your wheelchair fixed for you..." He told Melody rolling the Wheelchair where she could see it. He used the same black leather the impala had to make the seat and made all the metal look more chrome colored. He fixed the wheels to look like car tires and added in rims that matched the impala's. Then he painted the tray that swung around to sit in front of her to look like the dash even adding a bit of mojo so it would react to her touch and make noise like the real car. Melody smiled widely.

"Momma that's amazing! It's so cool! Daddy look! But momma... Something's missing..." She suddenly pouted and Gabriel looked over the chair trying to figure out what more he could do without literally making it a mini version of the impala. He guessed he could add a motor and make it electronic...

"What? What do you want me to add? Just tell me and it's yours." He said hurriedly not wanting his daughter upset. Melody giggled making him frown confused.

"You said you would get us ice cream momma! I'm hungry." She laughed and Sam couldn't help but chuckle along with her while Gabriel blushed at being tricked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"We'll leave you all too it then. Cas should be resting anyway. Angel or not. Come on." He said leading his pouting mate from the room while Gabriel snapped up some ice cream and handed it over. Seeing the way Melody grinned and how happy she was made him think maybe things would be okay after all.


End file.
